


A discussion on budget management

by LewdInaccurate



Series: Dante May Fuck [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Femdom, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Under-negotiated Kink, fem!Dante - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdInaccurate/pseuds/LewdInaccurate
Summary: Dante does some reckless expenses with the shop's budget, and Trish, like a huge hypocrite, is going to teach her a lesson.





	A discussion on budget management

**Author's Note:**

> so, this started out as something completely different but then turned into this super self-indulgent genderswapped Dante and I liked it way more than I thought. I might do some more Trishxfem!Dante in the future.

"How come we can't pay for this month's energy bill? I thought that you had your budget figured out. Dante... what the hell did you buy?"

The mercenary eyed her blonde partner above the magazine she's been reading with little interest, her chair creaked when she shifted on her seat. Trish snagged the magazine from her hands. Dante's definitely seen better days, her whole appearance was more disheveled than usual, her short white hair unkempt and greasy, black shirt unbuttoned, didn't bother to put on her usual 'business' red coat for today, even her body language was more closed; Trish just _knew_ that she was hiding something, didn't need her demonic senses to catch on that.

"Me? Nothing. You're the one taking from my budget. I'm a simple gal, I only buy new clothes when I absolutely have to." Dante said, non-subtly signaling at her partner. "What could I have bought that I don't need?"

And that's when Trish sighed as she sagged her shoulders. The blonde woman went for Dante's drawer way below her guns' showcase. "H-hey, Trish! That's-!"

Inside the drawer there was a ridiculous amount of sex toys seemingly tossed in with careless rush, most of them still in their bags and plastic cases. Trish picked up those few that had been out of their package, namely some really large anal beads made of glass joined together by some sturdy-looking cord. Dante jerked from her chair and stared in disbelief.

"Someone's been a naughty girl..." Trish taunted as she dangled the toy of five beads on the air. "Are they even a good quality brand? Also, aren't these a little too big for you?"

"Would you mind your own business?" Dante groaned red in the face, yanking the beads from Trish's grasp.

"Oh? You don't usually get this flustered. But well, after you so recklessly spent our budget on this many sex toys that you don't even need, I imagine I'd be pretty embarrassed myself." Dante frowned, feeling the stab deeper at her pride by being lectured by a compulsive shopper like Trish.

"Okay, Sorry. I thought that there was a sale, so I went overboard and thought I'd get some more, and when it was time to pay, turned out the sale was over last week and they forgot to remove the promotional signs. Wanting to save face, I had to pay 'em full price." Dante glared at her partner. "Hey, this has happened to you too and I had to bear the brunt of it, so you have no right to complain!"

Trish arched her brows, unimpressed. "I don't recall ever taking from our shop's budget."

"You buy things on my freaking name, Trish. Guess where most of my money goes."

To that, the tall blonde woman smiled, not bothered at all by the accusation. "Guilty as charged. _But_ you're the one who takes care of the bills, and I make a point of not touching the money that corresponds to that since _I_ also live here, don't I?"

Dante sighed, walking around the dirty confines of her shop while still playing with the beads on her hands. "So... what you're saying is that I should stop letting you take my money so I can pay up or...?" With an equally exasperated expression, Trish was tailing her around like a hound. Even now, Dante had the nerve of wearing a smug face only rivaling to Trish's. It was surprising that the whole shop was big enough to fit these levels of toxic smugness.

"I'm telling you to take responsibility for the place you're running, for fuck's sake." Trish muttered, walked to stand toe-to-toe in front of Dante, their chests mere inches from touching. "You've made your bed, so now you're gonna lie on it."

Dante scoffed "Okay...?"

Trish moved around her, Dante couldn't help her eyes from diverging to her partner's midriff and the tantalizing black corset that only covered enough of her breasts to not be considered vulgar. Dante tried to not feel so bothered by the sight since they started to work and live together... kind of hard when Trish was pretty much built to play at Dante's weakness. And it wasn't like Trish never noticed when she was being stared, she basked on it, which made teasing Dante all the more fun.

"How about I teach you a little lesson? Let's see if I can get my message through." said Trish with a dark voice as she gently pulled the beads from Dante's fingers slowly. Dante's face was definitely redder than a beet, but the only more mortifying part was how it made her loins ache with desire. Normal people wouldn't even detect it, but Trish was conveniently adept at reading the changes in people's bodies. It was really unfair. The slow realization of that dawned on Trish's beautiful face with a mocking smile. "... Did you just seriously get turned on, Dante?"

By now she should've been desensitized by Trish's flirty nature, but some days, it was simply hard to ignore her more base needs.

"No? Maybe? A little?" she blurted out, crossing her arms, her expression getting harder and harder to keep cool.

The blonde woman smiled showing her teeth, glaring down at her partner with malice. "Well, well, _well_ , then I think I've just figured out how I can punish you."

Dante shrugged. "Huh, so that's how it is? Well, too bad that I'm game. Come on then: Do your worst." She decided to let her guard down since it was pointless to hide it anymore. Even though it was still an embarrassing situation, she didn't mind owning it up by letting Trish play. It was better than any other outcome anyway.

"... Why do I have the feeling that you've set this up?" Trish asked arching her brow.

"Do I come off as the type who makes big plans? Please, you know me better than that."

"Yeah... you're right. You're just a horny idiot, as far as I'm concerned." she said as her long fingers trailed under Dante's jaw, making the white haired woman shiver. Dante then pulled open her shirt's remaining buttons, baring her plentiful breasts to Trish. "... You can't even make an effort to restrain your neediness, huh?"

"Nope." Dante replied. To that, Trish pushed the taller woman unto the old couch. Dante let her body sprawl over, grinning with mischief.

Trish didn't waste time as she removed her partner's pants rather forcefully, exposing her underwear already with a hint of wetness. Dante couldn't help to snicker, her heart was leaping out of her chest when Trish pinned her down, a knee was pressing against her crotch while the gentle whiff of her breath tickled Dante's face. "... Then don't cry when it becomes too much for you" Trish muttered, as Dante licked her lips in anticipation. They joined their mouths for a kiss, deep and salty, Trish would nibble at her lower lip playfully before parting.

One of the blonde's left hand trailed down towards her groin, diving beneath the dirty panties to find its target among the thick pubes, damp at its bottom end. Dante's strong frame shivered when Trish's fingers slid between her labia, the slickness was pleasant and made it easier for her fingers to navigate. Meanwhile, her right hand groped Dante's generous breasts, pinching and gnawing her nipples almost too roughly in comparison to how she touched her cunt, but Dante wasn't complaining, growling in approval, even joining in by playing with the nipple that Trish wasn't currently teasing.

Dante's hips bucked a little when she felt a finger rub circles around her wet entrance, how deliberate she's been on avoiding to touch her clit too much. Trish momentarily stopped touching her partner's breasts as she pulled from her pants the damned glass beads from before, dangling the object right on top of the other woman.

"Open your mouth," the blonde commanded, as she thrust the first bead, barely smaller than an egg, against the other's lips. There was a moment of hesitation in Dante's eyes. "Open" Trish insisted, smiling cruelly.

After a few seconds, Dante complied, allowing her partner to introduce that glass bead into her mouth. It felt surprisingly big and heavy, taking plenty of room in her mouth. The taste was bad, it was sort of awkward but also kind of hot, since this was one of the pair of toys she actually used. On top of that, Trish had introduced a pair of fingers along the ball in her mouth, so she couldn't help but to drool a lot as she tried to suck it; Trish was still pressing her fingers along her folds, and every time she grazed her sensitive clit, Dante would whine through the glass ball gagging her.

Eventually Trish pulled down her partner's panties all the way down without warning, practically ripping them off, much to Dante's little grievance's. Those worried immediately died down when Trish put her fingers back on her partner's crotch, this time actually touching her clit with her thumb, two others teasing over her entrance, just barely dipping in and out, enough to make Dante's eyelashes flutter, her teeth chattering against the hard solid glass of the ball in her mouth. Once Trish was satisfied, she pulled the bead out of Dante's mouth, leaving an embarrassing amount of spit run down her chin. Dante watched attentively for the logical follow-up for the beads as Trish lowered them to her groin.

Dante's hand held onto Trish's shoulder and her thighs spread more as the first bead was slowly pushed into her pussy. In spite of its size, it went in with relative ease, being moist and all, but the fact that it was Trish herself putting it in was something else entirely. She'd pull at the ball languidly halfway to stretch her entrance again and again just to brusquely push it back inside, all while barely touching her clit. Slowly but surely, it was driving Dante insane.

Before long, Trish pressed the second ball in, making Dante gasp and then repeated the same process again by pulling and then pushing it back in. Then the same happened to the third and the fourth one, and Dante was groaning overwhelmed, her head was so sunk on her couch's seat that her head's sweat was leaving it damp.

Dante never got more than three on them inside, so their size was suddenly so evident now that she felt four of them piled up and filling in her insides, glass bead clanking against glass bead as Trish kept on pulling the cord and dipping the fourth bead back in. Needless to say, the fifth one wouldn't fit in there "T-trish, come on...!" Dante whined, the pace was frustratingly slow, but the blonde woman only pushed them in deeper still, to the point her partner was straining her muscles around the beads.

And then Trish began to yank at the cord upwards, intentionally pressing along Dante's swollen clit. She pulled as each of the beads passed over her sensitive g-spot, making Dante jump a little with each one slipping out; always before the last bead could come out, Trish would put the rest back inside her pussy, repeating the agonizing process. Dante wanted so bad to rub this one out and be done with it, but Trish wouldn't allow her, always slapping her hands or her face at every attempt.

"Just remember, this is still a punishment" Trish said, before roughly yanking all the beads out of her. The sudden emptiness caused Dante to shudder, her entrance was twitching at the emptiness. It didn't hurt because of their size or Trish's roughness, but because of the neglected promise of release.

With no forewarning, Trish pulled her partner's body closer, two of her slender fingers finding access to Dante's cunt far too easily with all the slick and recent stretch, yet the intrusion made her clench her inner walls instinctively. Trish chuckled, decidedly started to deftly press her fingers into that sweet spot that made her partner whine and writhe under her.

"Shit, Trish! Can't you just...? Ahh...!" Dante gaped her mouth, as a mute cry ripped through her trembling body. Trish continued to hammer her fingers in while Dante rolled on the waves of her long climax.

Of course, Dante would be mistaken if she thought this would be over with merely one orgasm. As the former was still within the first afterglow, Trish took the beads again, gingerly rubbing it against Dante's soaked pussy until she was sure it was slick enough with her juices. Her body was so relaxed now, Trish pressed the bead hard against her partner's asshole, until it slipped inside with a heavy _plop_. Dante didn't really react until Trish pulled at the cord again and shoved the second one in.

"That's-! T-trish, fuck..." It burned, the sudden stretch, but it wasn't painful as it was embarrassing because of how readily her ass accepted the intrusion. Trish grinned maliciously while her other hand was still fingering her pussy. A third bead was slowly pushed in and she felt so full, all while Trish maintained a shallow pace with her fingers, sometimes rubbing at her clit lazily.

Dante was heaving, undecided of what to do except to put her hands over her head, her hips rocking against Trish's cruel ministrations.

And then she suddenly cried out, her insides, particularly that sensitive spot Trish had been massaging, were hit by one brief but strong electric shock, causing Dante's lower half to buck up wildly, as if all her nerves had been lit with fire. The pain was so hard to untangle from the pleasure, yet that's all it took for Dante to climax immediately.

Her head dropped back, feeling her limbs shaky. Normally something from that intensity wouldn't even faze her, but Trish used her electric power to target such a vulnerable place...

"...What the fuck, Trish..." Dante panted, a little dizzy in the head.

The blonde woman shrugged. "Well, in my defense, I wasn't expecting you to come from that. Besides let's not forget why we're doing this."

"P-punishment?" Dante blurted out.

"Punishment." Trish replied playfully, her partner swallowed unintentionally at the word.

The momentarily forgotten beads were lightly yanked again and Dante moaned, not given enough time to catch her breath. Trish repeated the same process with the beads from before, but now with her ass. Upon feeling the fourth bead push its way into her rim, the way they applied pressure inside of her combined with how Trish relentlessly fucked her pussy with her fingers, it was deliciously overwhelming. Little by little, Trish's thumb circled around her swollen clit, providing small painful shocks directly to the little bundle of nerves, not nearly as potent as the previous one, but it was enough to cause Dante to whimper and convulse on the couch as she arched her back. Her body opened up to another violent climax, and she was pretty sure she was leaving a soggy mess over the seat.

"Don't fall apart yet, I'm not nearly done." Trish purred, prolonged the electric current of her fingers for a few more agonizing seconds, to the point it was becoming more painful than pleasant.

Once she ceased on touching that dripping cunt, Trish pushed Dante around, moving her so she'd be lying on her stomach, right on top of the blonde's lap. Dante, still in her post-orgasm daze, couldn't do much to protest until she realized that her partner was groping her firm bare ass-cheeks, fingers tracing towards the anal beads' cord still sticking out with the last ball. "Say, let's see if you can actually fit them all in... "

Dante could have spoken out, but she quickly felt the push of the fifth bead into her already stuffed hole, trying to stretch her beyond what she thought she could. "Oohmph... oh fuck... T-trish... Trish! that's too much...!" Her shoulders tensed as her hands tried to hold onto anything for support. None of that would help.

With a little more of force, Trish managed to introduce the final glass bead through the abused asshole. Dante was shocked and overwhelmed with how full she was, and when Trish pulled at the cord all the five the beads crawled inside and out of her in slow succession. The weight of them inside of her guts only added to the pressure at her still-sensitive groin. It still throbbed with craving after all the torment, and Dante wasn't sure if she could take any more teasing. Her legs quivered as she groaned in frustration.

Being able to read her body language, the blonde's hand went further down again to Dante's pussy. The feeling of her digits back in that place was such a relief, Dante couldn't help but to muster a sigh of bliss.

Not a moment was wasted before Trish started to attack both her clit and g-spot, which garnered her Dante's messy moaning, her hips rocking back against Trish's hand. After a few seconds of indulgence, the electric shocks started again. Short but acute, the jolts stimulated all those tender nerves that Trish was pressing with her deft fingertips. Dante came again, having the air kicked out of her lungs too soon, but strangely enough, the pain subsided quickly under the weight of that orgasm. Another few seconds passed while Trish continued to fuck her leisurely until she decided to use her electricity again, and Dante cried out again as her insides twitched violently around those wicked fingers. Her head was burning up, finding it difficult to understand what was happening anymore.

It continued on like this for several minutes. Even though the overstimulation should've dulled her senses, it seemed like Trish could force her to climax again and again every time she induced electricity right into her nerves, as fucked up as that sounded. She decided to exploit this quirk as much as she could.

Dante stopped keeping count of how many times she's gone through this. Couldn't decide if she wanted Trish to stop or not, as another current of electricity ripped another mind-numbing climax, her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, her voice would only come out as dumb slurring and moaning. Sometimes Trish would use her other hand to send small jolts to her partner's stomach or nipples, even to her asshole's rim, all for the sake of lengthening this torment.

For the final course, Trish started to pull out the anal beads from Dante at an agonizing pace, and for each ball that popped out, she'd send a new devastating shock into her pliant pussy. Dante's face was a sloppy mess of drool and sweat throughout the endeavor, every jolt making her roll her glassy eyes back as another shudder wrecked her nerves.

"You make really cute faces when I shock you." Trish hummed, not sure if Dante was hearing her. "Should this... be enough?"

As she was pulling out the last bead, the final shock was building up and dragging out so slowly, Dante felt like she'd burst if Trish prolonged any more. The painful waves of forceful pleasure were making it so hard to think, or do anything other than sob and sway her trembling hips towards the blonde's hand, the increasing intensity of the voltage hitting her hard enough to see stars. "F-fuckhh...!" For a moment, her mind went blank.

Once Trish was satisfied, she stopped and removed her fingers, having Dante collapse on the couch from sheer exhaustion, wearing a blissed out expression on her face.

It took several minutes for her to recover her consciousness, her ass and her pussy were sore and her limbs felt like wet noodles. She didn't move from where she lay, and her partner had moved on to clean herself up. She made such a mess, it was pretty embarrassing.

Needless to say, Trish looked proud of her work, her smug grin acquired an almost sinister air that made Dante's loins twitch involuntarily, her body still feeling that electricity ghosting throughout her. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready for a second round.

"Hey... Trish... Remind me to not piss you off again?" she mumbled as her shaky legs struggled to find her pants.

Her partner chuckled. "Sure. Now... do you still have the receipt of your toys?"

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Trish's fingers.


End file.
